


Newfound Kink

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: The first time Furihata saw Akashi in a suit was when he was accompanying him to a famous suit tailor in Tokyo for a weekend.The second time Furihata saw Akashi in a suit, however, was when he discovered that the first time wasn’t a fluke, and that he had undeniably a major suit kink.The third time Furihata saw Akashi in a suit, was the day Akashi discovered Furihata's developed kink.





	Newfound Kink

**Author's Note:**

> The J-World Akashi picture made me super thirsty for Akashi in a suit so this was created. Also, Happy Birthday Furihata! 
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be this long but I just couldn't stop writing.

The first time Furihata saw Akashi in a suit was when he was accompanying him to a famous suit tailor in Tokyo for a weekend. Akashi’s father had requested he get a new suit tailored for an upcoming holiday party his family was hosting. The red head had asked the brunette to come with him and provide his input. 

They were second years in high school, and had only been dating for a few months. Furihata had never seen his new boyfriend in something so formal. He was excited and curious to see just how elegant Akashi would look in a suit.

He would later come to regret his decision. 

Akashi in a suit was  _absolutely_  breath taking and heart pounding. 

Furihata was pretty sure his face was flushed the entire time his brown eyes had to look at Akashi, his heart rate increasing at each stolen glance and embarrassed stare. 

In all honesty, the grey plaid of the suit was on a train ride for a fashion disaster. It took a special type of man to pull it off.

_But of fucking course Akashi Seijuro would be that kind of man._

The plaid looked absolutely amazing on him, as it contrasted pleasantly with his red hair and the maroon necktie and pocket square situated in his front chest pocket. The navy button down the redhead was wearing should have clashed with the red, but it didn’t. The elegant silver chain of the pocket watch hidden in his plaid suit vest gave the man a polished regal feel, and the crown pinned on to the left side of the suit jacket would have made Furihata cringe if he saw it on anyone else but with Akashi it fit. The brunette’s eyes wander further down to the grey plaid pants, but his gaze immediately shifted back up towards the silver buckle and black leather belt situated around the other’s waist. Furihata’s fingers twitched at the fleeting thought of unbuckling that belt. He shook his head swiftly, trying to shoo away the inappropriate thoughts. They were in public for God’s sake.

“Kouki? What do you think?”

Brown orbs flickered back up to look at ruby. His mind going into overdrive to say something polite and appropriate about the delectable, sexy way his boyfriend looked right now. 

“It looks...amazing Sei. It looks fantastic on you. You should buy this one!” 

Akashi chuckled. “Alright, I’ll get this one. Please wait for a little while longer while I go change.”

Furihata nodded, staring at the back of his lover as the red head may his way back towards the changing rooms. The brunette couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over the plaid spread across the other man’s shoulders and muscular back. He even allowed himself a few glances at the redhead’s ass. 

Akashi Seijuro looked dropped dead gorgeous in _plaid_. 

Furihata gulped. He was  _fucked_. 

The second time Furihata saw Akashi in a suit, however, was when he discovered that the first time wasn’t a fluke, and that he had undeniably a major suit kink.

A year had passed since the first time, and they were graduating from high school. Akashi and Kuroko had decided to throw a party congratulating everyone from finishing high school. It was at this hotel with a large ball room that the Akashi Corporation had rented out. All in all, it was grand. The food catered in was high class, and there was plenty of space for all of the Generation of Miracles and their respective teams to have a good time. 

And the dress code? Formal. 

Luckily, Furihata owned a suit from the time his older brother got married. It was relatively simple; a white dress shirt and black dress pants, with a caramel necktie and a light grey suit jacket. 

The brunette had been standing by the snack bar, dishing himself some food with Kawahara and Fukuda when Akashi had walked into the ball room, the Rakuzan starting members behind him. He was glad that his friends were with him to catch him when he stumbled and almost fell face first into the chips and dip. 

Akashi was wearing a white suit this time, with a silk black button down, a grey suit vest and a white necktie. The same maroon pocket square was beautifully placed in his front pocket of his suit jacket. He had on black dress pants, with the same black leather belt as before placed around his waist. 

It was the first and only time Furihata saw his boyfriend that night. He was constantly surrounded by the Generation of Miracles and his teammates that he didn’t have enough time to even take a break to get something to drink. The brunette understood though. This was part of Akashi’s atonement for his tyrant days as captain at Teiko and the first year at Rakuzan. He couldn’t help but chuckle each time Akashi had made eye contact with him, make two steps towards him, before being interrupted in his destination by someone. 

Furihata missed the red head and would have loved to join the party with him by his side, but he decided it was better that he didn’t get that chance. He wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from touching his lover. Especially that stupid, sexy black leather belt that Furihata wanted to remove off of his boyfriend since the first time he saw it on the red head. 

The third time Furihata saw Akashi in a suit, was the day Akashi discovered Furihata's developed kink. They had both graduated from their respective universities, Akashi at the University of Tokyo and Furihata at Nihon University. Despite both living in Tokyo, they decided to move in together for the first time after they graduated. 

The couple had moved in just a few days ago, having the weekend to get everything unpacked and settled. However, the beginning of the work week came too quickly.

Akashi had gotten up on Monday morning first, since he had to be at work by 8am. Despite being a recent graduate, Akashi had interned at his father’s company for years and was already at a manager position. Furihata had also gotten a full time position when he graduated. He was a biology research assistant for his favorite professor at the university. However, he didn’t have to be at work until 10am.  

Furihata’s eyes blinked open as he turned to look at their alarm clock. 8:45am. He looked around the room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes realizing that Akashi was already at work. He sighed as he stretched out his muscles and got out of bed, ready to start his own work day. 

It was 6:30pm by the time Furihata got home. He entered the 2 bedroom apartment, finding it still dark. He pouted slightly as he realized that Akashi still wasn’t home before moving his way to the kitchen. He begun to make them dinner, some omelette rice for himself and tofu soup for his lover. The brunette draped his white lab coat over one of the kitchen chairs, sitting his messenger bag in the chair before getting their dinners prepared. He took his phone out to check it, and saw that he had a text from Akashi saying he was just leaving work and would be home soon. 

Furihata smiled as he turned towards the refrigerator, getting out the necessary ingredients. 

At 7pm, the brunette heard the front door open. His eyes sparkled in excitement as he finished setting the bowl of tofu soup and the plate of his omelette rice on their modern black square kitchen table. 

“Sei! Perfect timing, dinner is ready!”

Soft footsteps were heard as the redhead made his way into their kitchen, a tired but happy smile coating his features. 

“I’m home, Kouki. It smells lovely in here.” 

Furihata turned to his boyfriend before freezing as he locked eyes on to the other’s figure. There Akashi was, standing in the kitchen entrance in all of his suit cladded glory. 

His lover was wearing a dark grey suit with a matching pinstriped suit vest. The redhead had on a black dress shirt with the maroon necktie Furihata had given him in their second year of high school for his birthday tied perfectly around his neck and tucked into his vest. Brown eyes stared at the matching dark grey dress pants before trailing up to his number one enemy. The black leather belt wrapped around Akashi’s hips. 

Furihata blushed as he realized that Akashi was waiting for a reply, if the confused small tilt of the other’s head was anything to go by. 

“W-Welcome home!” squeaked out Furihata.

His response only seemed to confuse the redhead more.

“Kouki, are you alright? You haven’t stammered around me in a long time.” 

Akashi started making his way over to his beloved, concern etched into his facial expression.

Furihata stumbled back, his cheeks burning. He didn’t know what type of noise would come out of his mouth if Akashi touched him looking like he did. In a suit. In their kitchen. Just the two of them. 

_Stop it, Kouki. Now is NOT the time._

Red eyebrows furrowed together as Akashi tried to figure out the brunette’s strange behavior.

“Kouki...you’re usually only this shy when you’re ashamed of something. Did I do something to embarrass you?”

Furihata squawked.  _Yes, by your mere presence just wearing a god damn suit_.

“I-It’s nothing! I’m just hungry and you surprised me! Let’s hurry up and eat before the food gets cold.” The brunette quickly turned away to avoid looking at the sexiness that was Akashi Seijuro when he felt something grab his arm and swing him back around.

He gulped as he stared at the slightly irritated ruby orbs before glancing down to peak at the maroon necktie and black button down hidden by the dark grey pinstriped suit vest.  _When did Akashi take off his suit jacket?_ Furihata then remembered that his lover was very close to him and observing him sternly, making the brunette before he quickly regained eye contact with his lover. 

But it was too late.

He watched in mortification as the other’s eyes widened in realization.

“The suit.” 

“W-What?” 

Furihata cursed at himself in his head as he stuttered once again. Judging by the narrowing and knowing look in the red orbs staring directly into his soul, the brunette’s awful attempt to be oblivious failed. 

“You are immensely attracted to me in a suit.”

_Who wouldn’t be? Then again, I’m immensely attracted to **you**  period Seijuro. _

The sudden light pink coloring to the redhead’s cheeks puzzled Furihata before he realized that he had  _actually said that thought out loud._

“Shit, that wasn’t supposed to actually come out of my mouth.”

Akashi  _laughed_. Straight up laughed. Inches away from Furihata’s  _face_. 

“Well I appreciate your honesty Kouki.” 

His laugh was so beautiful that the brunette didn’t have the ability to be angry. He opted to pout instead.

“But I didn’t realize you had such strong reactions to me in a suit. I thought you were still getting over your nerves the first time when we were at the suit tailor in high school.” 

Furihata groaned.  _So, Akashi had known from the beginning._

“I wasn’t aware of it either. It just...happened.” 

“I see,” chuckled Akashi. But then his ruby irises darkened slightly as he leaned forward, his mouth inches away from Furihata’s 

“But this strong reaction is just regarding me, correct?”

Furihata smiled and closed his eyes as he placed an innocent, chaste kiss to the lips in front of him. “Of course, Sei. I have never looked at anyone else but you.”

The answer seemed to be the right one as the brunette felt the other surge forward, pressing their lips together into a deep kiss. 

“Mph! S-Seijuro, wait!” gasped out Furihata as his mouth was assaulted by a wet soft tongue. “Dinner will get cold!” 

Akashi paused his pace as he pressed gentle kisses alongside the brunette’s jawline before moving up towards the other’s left ear. 

“We can always reheat it. Right now,  _you’re_  the one I want to eat Kouki.” 

Furihata shuddered at the red head’s words, closing his eyes. This wasn’t a smart move on his part, however, as he felt Akashi move away. He opened his eyes to see what was going on before his lover gently picked him up and laid him onto their kitchen table. The brunette gasped as he felt the cool wooden surface seep through his clothes and to the skin of his back before noticing that Akashi had moved their meals off the table. 

Before Furihata could further process what exactly was happening, his grey t-shirt was yanked up to his armpits, the action causing him to shiver as he felt the cold surface of the table directly. His exposed nipples perked up as he felt a mixture of being cold yet experiencing the soft signs of arousal. His cheap, fake leather brown belt was unbuckled, and his jeans were swiftly taken off, leaving his bottom with only his green and white plaid boxers on. However, those didn’t last long on his body either as they were removed, and he was bare to his lover. On their kitchen table. While the red head was still fully dressed  _in a suit_.

Furihata’s eyes went wide as he felt his cock twitch and harden fully.  _Just by looking at Akashi in a suit_. He was going to go into cardiac arrest. And judging by Akashi’s brief surprise followed by a predatory smirk, Furihata was seconds away from actually dying. He whined in embarrassment, raising his hands up to his cover his burning face as he twisted his body in an attempt to hide himself.

“Kouki, don’t hide yourself from me,” growled out Akashi.

The brunette whimpered in obedience as he shyly turned once again onto his back, his legs falling apart. He still had his hands on his face, but his eyes could be seen as he peeked up timidly at the red head.

Akashi groaned.

“Kouki you’re going to end me.”

_No, you are going to end **me**._

Furihata gasped as his hands were removed from his face and his mouth was once again being assaulted by the other’s. He couldn’t help but moan, moving his arms to wrap around the red head’s suit covered shoulders, and letting himself fall into the void known as Akashi Seijuro in a suit. His naked erection rubbed on Akashi’s clothed one as the red head grinded against him. The brunette was the first to break the messy kiss as he felt his right nipple being pulled and tweaked between Akashi’s fingers.

“S-Seijuro…”

Akashi kissed his way down to the pale chest, the marks more visible as he reached areas of the other’s body that wouldn’t be seen as long as Furihata wore a shirt. His lips wrapped around the brunette’s right nipple while his fingers switched to the left, toying with the hardened bud as he sucked and bit at the one in his mouth. After a minute he switched, his tongue lavishing the left while he went back to playing with the now redden right nipple. Fingers gripped into his hair, as delectable moans of his name filled the kitchen. He did this for another minute, stopping when he felt the other squirm in oversensitivity and from the slight pain he felt as the appendages in his hair tugged hard at the red strands.

Moving down, Akashi gave a soft blow to the cock in front of him, watching as it twitched. His ruby eyes locked onto teary brown as the red head started giving tentative licks to the leaking tip. He watched as the brunette shivered and moaned, Furihata’s legs spreading apart wider and as his hips instinctively thrusted up. The red head felt his own cock respond in his dress pants as he opened his mouth in order to take the dick into his mouth. However, he was interrupted as he felt a hand smash into his face and the penis in front of him move out of view as the brunette sat up, the grey shirt falling to cover Furihata’s chest once again.

“W-Wait!”

Akashi gave a grunt and gently removed the other’s palm from his mouth.

“Kouki, is something wrong?”

“N-No! It’s not that…”

“Then…why did you stop me?”

“I,” Furihata paused, biting his lip as he nervously looked to the side to avoid the other’s eyes.

“I wanted to...do that.”

“I’m sorry Kouki. But I do not know what you mean by ‘that.’”

Furihata groaned as he looked back into ruby, seeing the confusion and slight irritation at the disruption reflected in the irises.

“I want to suck your dick!”

The brunette watched in embarrassed determination as Akashi absorbed the words he just shouted at him. He trembled in anticipation as the other’s gaze narrowed dangerously before the red head stepped back, standing so that even with Furihata on the table he was at eye level with the tent in the dark grey dress pants.

“I just request one thing Kouki.”

“What is it?”

Furihata gave a small yelp as he saw something flash across his eyes before he clumsily caught the bottle that was thrown at him.

Lube.

“W-When did you-”

“Trivial details Kouki. I need you to prepare yourself as you perform fellacio on me. I do not think my self control will last any longer, especially after the act and I’m ashamed to admit I’m getting desperate.”

“Agreed,” sighed Furihata as he leaned forward on his knees, inches away from Akashi’s clothed bulge.

Taking a shaky breath, he finally,  _finally_ , unbuckled the silver buckle on that stupid black leather belt. He couldn’t help but moan at the musky scent that invaded his senses as he gently removed Akashi’s penis from his boxers and out into the open. His mouth was already filling up with saliva as he eyed his exposed lover. Though, the brunette forced himself to take his attention off his boyfriend and moved to open the bottle of lube instead. He poured a generous amount of the clear substance on both of his hands, swatting the bottle away to the other side of the table. He then moved his right hand behind him and his left hand around the base of Akashi’s cock.

Circling his wet index finger across his entrance, Furihata opened his mouth wide, swallowing the head of the red head’s dick as he gave small licks to the hole at the tip. He looked up, locking eye contact with lustful red. The brunette moaned at the sight of the still suit cladded Akashi as he widened his mouth to take in more of the red head. Simultaneously, he slid his lube covered finger inside himself, matching his pace of his mouth to his finger. He continued this pace for a few minutes, losing himself up in both holes as Akashi’s cock slid lazily in and out of his mouth. His left hand was still wrapped around the base, making small movements as he jerked the other off at the same time.

Furihata added a second finger, his mouth pausing in its actions. The red head’s dick was half way in his mouth as he moaned at the stretch of his lower half. This caused a chain reaction in Akashi.

“I apologize Kouki, but it seems like I can’t control myself any longer.”

Before the brunette could properly register his lover’s warning, he felt fingers in his hair before they yanked him forward, forcing his throat to spasm as he took in the entirety of Akashi’s cock into his mouth. His scream was muffled and vibrated around the other’s penis, causing the red head to moan himself and snap his hips back and forward, fucking into Furihata’s mouth.

Glad that he lost his gag reflex a couple years prior, Furihata let Akashi use his mouth as he wanted. He accepted the hard thrusts, removing his left hand to place it on Akashi’s pinstriped suit vest, grasping it as he used it for balance. His right hand picked up pace as well, trying desperately to match the red head’s movements as the brunette’s walls loosened around his fingers.

It was only a few short moments later when Furihata felt his head jerked back, Akashi’s dick slipping completely out of his mouth, a trail of his saliva breaking from the blood-filled tip. A sharp gasp exited his mouth as his arm was gently removed, his fingers slipping out of his entrance. That gasp turned into a yelp when he felt himself yanked up and his shirt removed. His arms moved to grab at the red head’s shoulders for support as he sat on the edge of the table.

“Stay still, Kouki.”

Furihata nodded, letting Akashi maneuver him off the edge of the table and spread his legs, exposing his lube covered entrance. He kept himself still, just as the red head asked, as Akashi prepared himself for intercourse. The brunette gave a slight jolt as he felt more lube applied to his hole. He peeked down, getting a glimpse of Akashi finishing up rubbing the outside of his hole with lube before opening a condom packet and putting it on. He continued to watch as he saw Akashi’s right hand give himself a few jerks, coating the latex around his dick in lube.

“ _Kouki.”_

Brown eyes shifted up to look at ruby as he felt Akashi’s left hand hook up under his right leg, lifting it up as soft pressure begun to press against his lower entrance.

“ _Seijuro.”_

A loud gasp escaped Furihata’s mouth as he felt Akashi’s blunt head enter his body. The gasp evolved into an even louder moan as the brunette dug his fingers into the red head’s clothed body as the other’s penis slowly entered him fully. They both paused, getting themselves adjusted before Akashi gave shallow thrusts. The tip of the red head’s penis had already found his prostate, gently poking at it as Akashi moved steadily.

Furihata whined, dissatisfied at the slow pace. He tightened himself up, chuckling at the strangled groan Akashi let out when he did. The brunette loosened his grip on the red head’s shoulders, instead sliding his left hand to wrap around the edge of the pinstriped suit vest and his right to the maroon necktie still around the other’s neck. He moved back, and with the most seductive look he could muster, gazed right into clouded ruby.  

“Come on, Seijuro.  _Fuck me_.”

Furihata squeaked as he was suddenly lifted, his legs automatically wrapping around the other’s waist. His hands tightened their grip on the suit vest and tie, surprised that he hadn’t managed to accidentally strangle Akashi in the process. He felt an arm around his back and another on his left butt cheek, supporting his weight as he was lifted completely off the table. A scream erupted from the back of his throat as he was suddenly thrusted into, the slow pace from before turning fierce and rough as Akashi plowed inside him repeatedly.

The fleeting thought of  _thank God they got all of their walls sound proof_  flew into his mind as the brunette’s moans increased in volume, drool dripping down his chin. His moans were muffled eventually by Akashi’s mouth as they met in a messy, sensual kiss. Their lower bodies continuously slapped together, the sounds and squelching of the lube echoing throughout the kitchen.

As they approached their orgasms, Akashi paused his thrusts briefly in order to lay Furihata back down onto the table. The red head quickly resumed his movements, wrapping his arms around the brunette. His hips slammed against the other’s buttocks, his black leather belt scrapping against the tender skin.

Furihata met Akashi’s thrusts with his own, his prostate being hit with every deep strike of the other’s dick inside him. His hands had maneuvered themselves at some point during the change of position to both edges of the pinstriped suit vest. He grasped the soft material tightly, marveling at the fact that the red head was  _fucking him while wearing a suit_. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“S-Sei! I-I can’t anymore. I’m going to cum!”

Akashi moaned as he felt his lover tighten up around him, notifying him of the other’s fast approaching orgasm. He moved his hips faster, abusing Furihata’s pleasure spot as he rammed into the sensitive area inside his lover with each thrust.

“Cum, Kouki.”

Furihata had half a mind to think about the suit and how it’d get dirty, but it was too late. His back arched as his body spasmed, his cock jerking as spurts of semen erupted onto his chest and Akashi’s suit. A few spots had even managed to land on the table, the white sperm a stark contrast with the black surface. He whined as his oversensitive body was still getting hammered into. However, he relinquished in the feeling, knowing that his lover wasn’t that far behind him.

A few more thrusts and Akashi was cumming. Brown irises watched as he saw Akashi’s body tighten up, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he closed his eyes and groaned. The brunette let out a soft mewl as he felt the other’s cock jerk inside him. After he was finished, the red head slumped forward, his body sluggish after orgasm. Furihata wrapped his arms around the other, rubbing the clothed back in gentle motions. The red head smiled, nuzzling at the brunette’s nose before pressing a sweet kiss against it. Furihata giggled at the action and gave his own kiss to Akashi’s cheek.

“I love you, Kouki.”

Furihata smiled warmly as he stared into loving ruby.

“I love you too, Seijuro.”

However, there moment was a bit short lived as Akashi forced himself to slip out of the brunette, causing both of them to groan at the movement. The brunette let his lover go, sitting up and wincing slightly at the already slight burn that was settling in at his backside. He lazily watched the red head remove the used condom, tie it, and throw it away. When Akashi came back, he had some wet paper towels with him. Furihata took a couple of them from him, opting to clean himself up as he removed himself off the table. He blushed as he watched the red head wipe down his body imprint and stray sperm off the table.

Akashi smirked at the other’s blush, before taking the dirty paper towels from his lover and throwing them away. He also couldn’t help but watch the brunette stumble around a bit, trying to get use to his legs again, before swiping him up in his arms.

“Sei!”

“Let’s go wash up and take a bath together Kouki.”

“Sounds like a plan, but I can walk to the bathroom on my own!”

Akashi couldn’t help but laugh in response.

It was later when they were both in bed, sated and exhausted in a pleasant way from the earlier kitchen activities, did Furihata notice that they never ate dinner. When he voiced this to Akashi, the red head smiled at him.

“I bought the meals in containers in the refrigerator while you were still in the bath. Are you hungry Kouki? Would you like me to go warm them up?”

Furihata shook his head. He was a little hungry, but he could wait until morning. There was nothing in the world that could make him move from his spot in their shared king size bed with the softest silk sheets he’s ever felt.

Akashi gave a soft chuckle and he moved his hand to his lover’s head, brushing his fingers against the soft brown hair.

“If wearing a suit made you this excited Kouki, you should have told me earlier. I would have taken you to all of my shopping visits to the tailor.”

Furihata groaned.

“Hey, maybe you have a suit kink too Sei.”  

However, as the brunette watched the red head’s face form into a curious look, he knew he was in trouble.

“We should. Well then Kouki, on my next tailor run you will be joining me.”

Furihata let out a whine at the other’s plan. 

Curse the man known as Akashi Seijuro and his ability to look absolutely amazing in a suit.


End file.
